DRIVING MY LIFE
by LunaAruaniNZ
Summary: Beca started her first day in Barden University. Met with the blonde and the ginger-haired girl. Not pleased with her father. She tried to be a Bella and so on... -READ AT YOUR OWN RISK- -ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE- -MOSTLY SHORT CHAPTERS- *ON HOLD UNTIL 2018*
1. Chapter 1

**DRIVING MY LIFE**

 **Chapter 1: A Shimmering Star**

 _"This year is something different."_ Beca expected that she will have an amusing life in Barden University. Maybe it was a bad choice for not taking her father offer to go here two years ago. Also, she believed that her lucky ring will bring happiness to her. She did not know why but, every time she used the ring, something good always happen to her.

She thought for a few seconds and muttered, "Maybe taking some fresh air will cheer me up." Beca took a glance at her roommate, a Korean girl who she assumed as 'Kimmy Jin' sprung out from their room. " _Odd_." Later, she bathed and dressed up with a white top, dark vest and brown scarf. She also put her silver headphone around her neck. Beca then went out from her room, locking the door and started walking.

"Hmmm... _You're the light that shines in darkness_..." She hummed herself along the way to the university ground which held the Activities Fair.

She hope that she can find the DJ club that she love. As she walked slowly around the fair, she found some weird, bored or lame clubs. She didn't see that coming when a certain ginger-haired gave a flyer to her.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" Beca raised her eyebrow, looking at the girl who just asked her about a cappella.

"Right, this is, like, a thing now." She answered the girl.

"Totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths. There are four groups on campus, BU Harmonics, The High Notes, The Treble Maker and The Bellas." The girl brightly explained to Beca about a cappella thing. She hope the alt girl will join them to make their dreams come true.

"The Bellas?" The brunette checked the flyer given to her.

"Yeah. That's us. We're the tits. So, are you interested?" She locked her eyes to Beca.

"Sorry, it just, it's pretty lame." The ginger-haired felt hurt but didn't let it show.

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame. We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." A tall blonde startled Beca as she raised her voice and spoke proudly.

"On purpose?" Asking innocently as she stared the green eyes girl.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" The blonde girl angrily said to her.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." Being a freshman, she quickly apologized and left. She did not want to light up a fire.

Beca walked from there, not believing she found a hard core blondie and bubbly ginger girl. She then turned to her left direction to meet her favourite club. Taking the flyer and filled up the application form.

During the lunch time, she saw her father came and she turned her face to the other side. She hate her father as he divorced her mother when she just hit her puberty.

"Oh, Hi Beca. Having fun here?" They both walked into the cafeteria. The place was not too crowded since most of the students went to Activities Fair.

"Not really…. And I believe that I had to go to LA to be a DJ." They took their seat and ordered some food and drinks. The atmosphere was clearly too thick because a few students were looking at them. She felt uneasy but the old man did not feel a thing. She really hate being in centre of attention.

"Well, end your study first … And, you have to make me proud in this university. If not, I can't fly you there." She shut her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"….."

"I'll take that as yes."

"Dad! I won't do those shits." She finished her waffle and stood up. The people stared at the brunette and muttered.

"Also, don't forget that you, Sheila, and I will have a dinner next month. Beca shocked at the statement and grabbed her father left shoulder.

"I refuse! I'm not going to meet that 'stepmonster'." The man pulled her hand hard.

"Yes, you will and stop calling her that. She is your mother." Beca grunted as she stomped away from her sick father.

The sun had set long time ago and Beca broke the rule. She still wandered around the tall building and leaned against the wall. It was a late night. She went to the rooftop after her first day at the radio station. She was not pleased to meet Jesse who tried to flirt her about watching some movies night. Spreading her both arms, she took a deep breath and relaxed her mind.

" _Maybe, it wasn't a bad day."_ The brunette thought briefly before putting her headphone. Gazing the night sky, she looked a sparkling and shimmering star brightly shining her way. After a few minutes, she felt sleepy and yawned. She shoved both of her hands into her pockets and walked down the stairs. The entire surrounding was dark but it did not scare the brunette out.

Beca unlocked the door and saw her roommate was still waking up watching a Korean news.

"You're not sleeping?" The long dark-haired girl shook her head keeping her eyes on the television.

"Okay. Sleep early to get a nice rest. Good night?" The brunette told her after the girl gave a weird look to her.

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER ONE-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: Thanks for reading. I'm still don't know how to elaborate my story and detailed it. English is not my first language and I want to challenge my ability. Please fav and review. Thanks._ _J_

 _Song: You're the light by Ben Cantelon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Observation**

The next day began. Beca alarm went off and she woke up late. She got up tidying her messy bed and table. She pulled her towel from the metal bar before entering the bathroom to take a hot shower. She stayed there for a few minutes to clean herself. After that, she glanced the room seeing nobody as Kimmy Jin already went for class. _"Typical Asian... Although she slept late yesterday."_ Beca thought. She brushed her hair dressing up and walked to the chair beside her table taking her sling bag and went out. Since the day was cold, she wore a black sweater and drank warm chocolate. She down the hall to go for her very first class in the opposite building. Walking through the park and bumping into nerds and freaks.

Mr. Arkin, an Art teacher mad at her for going late to class especially on the first day. She apologized and took a seat on second row on her left beside the window. The brunette did not see a certain boy behind her until he nudged her shoulder. Beca as always did not move and stared outside. He wrote something on a piece of paper then crumpled it and threw to her. Beca read and shoved it away. He just stared at her unbelievably.

The brunette watched the raindrops falling down. "It's like slow waterfall pouring on land of destiny." She mumbled. She daydreamed for 45 minutes but of course the teacher saw and yelled at her to focus. 9:30 a.m., the class ended but she still had four classes more. She sighed and went out before Jesse grabbed her hand.

"Won't you take me along?" He asked grinning widely. She frowned.

"Hands off. I have Calculus after this." Beca started walking and Jesse followed her close.

"Me too." He answered looking at her.

"Oh, great..." She mumbled.

During recess, she went to get a sandwich and a mocha at cafeteria. Then, she went to library next to the building. She entered quietly and saw it was too silent which was a good sign for her. She chose a journal and sat down. She startled as a ginger-haired girl took a seat in front of her.

"Hey!" The ginger-haired greeted her quietly.

"Hi." Beca replied, not looking at the girl as she kept turning the page.

"Will you go to the audition?" She asked waiting her for about 10 minutes before she waved her book in front of her face. Still the brunette said nothing and kept silent.

"… "

"Please, I know you can sin-"

"Just, no!" The brunette cut and mouthed sorry before she got up leaving her. The ginger-haired girl felt depression washing over her face and banged her head on the table.  
_

Beca back to her room and mixed songs. This time, she tried mixing Titanium with retro song. Time passed, she felt so bored. Thinking to get out, she saved her mixes and shut her laptop. The brunette strolled the park and spotted a nice place. She sat under a tree putting her headphone and listened to music. She took a nap and rested well. Or maybe not.

"Nooo… Don't hit me, jerks!" Beca felt annoyed at the sound as it kept nearing and disturbed her until something huge as 'Big Momma' fell hard onto her.

"What the heck! Get up from me! I-I can't breathe…" The brunette tried getting up but she cannot and she was choking. She saw the big girl with fat ass crushing and drowning her. She jabbed the girl and the fat blonde rolled over. She sat up and pulled Beca who was panting loudly into her lap. She apologized and smiled apologetically.

"Ohh… Shit… I'm so sorry, shorty." Then, Beca passed out.

There were some students in front of her who just stared and laughed at her saying, "Booo… Fat Amy is a real crasher… That's mean a 'BOOM'. Yeah, definitely a 'BOOMER'."

After a few minutes, the brunette awakened. "What t-the? I thought I was gonna die for a second." Beca calmed down as the person who she supposed as 'Fat Amy' fanned her with a giant banana leaf, though she did not know where she got that thing.

"Yeah, blame the Treblemakers. You guys suck! Real suckers!" Fat Amy yelled at them. They still stood there and one of them came to her.

"For me, why can't you accept it?" He said mocking her and stick out his tongue.

"Whatever." The blonde responded shrugging it off.

Beca just rolled her eyes and sighed. " _At least, I'm not dead yet. That's good thing."_ She packed her things and went to her room.

Kimmy Jin always brought some of her Korean friends into their room. Beca did not expecting them to dance crazily when she came in. She stared them as they stared her blankly.

"Don't mind her, friends. Let's continue." She ordered. _"B.I.G! Yea we bang like this."_

The brunette gasped and admitted, "It's pretty sick." She grabbed a wooden chair and watched them dancing the choreography.

 _"Ready or not, Yea we don't give a what, Ready or not, Yea we don't give a what."_

 __**********************************************************************************************************************  
 **-END OF THE CHAPTER TWO-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: Thanks for reading. I know it is a dull chapter, but I promise I'll try make it better. Don't mind the waterfall, I just, I don't know how to say it. Also, the conversation, seriously, I don't know how American talk._ _L_ _Please fav and review. Thanks._ _J_

 _Song: Bang Bang Bang by BIGBANG_


End file.
